


Wanna be my flyin' buddy?

by Vamillepudding



Series: Castiel being his melodramatic and pessimistic self [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamillepudding/pseuds/Vamillepudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew the moment the green-eyed stranger sat down next to him, already sweating nervously and looking around as if looking for an escape that it would be a long flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna be my flyin' buddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr post which I can't find anymore, where someone basically asked for a Castiel who wasn't all sweet-mannered and cuddly, and I just thought I'd go for it :D If you know what I'm talking about feel free to leave me a link so I can list it here.  
> Also, enjoy :D

Castiel knew the moment the green-eyed stranger sat down next to him, already sweating nervously and looking around as if looking for an escape that it would be a long flight.

When the plane started moving the man next to him actually _whimpered_ and dug his nails into the seat. Castiel barely suppressed an eye rolling.  
As soon as they were completely in the sky he took his headphones out and closed his eyes while listening to music, hoping the tactic “If you can’t see them they are not actually there” would work.  
Turned out it didn’t, which he noticed when he felt a hand grabbing his’ while the plane buckled. He slowly opened his eyes again, shooting the man an annoyed look.

“I’d prefer if you would not do that” he said. The man cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously, though did not let go of Castiel’s hand. Castiel sighed and freed himself.

“Sorry” his neighbor said, his voice low and a bit hoarse. “It’s just…I don’t really like flying, you know.”

“It’s hard not to notice” Castiel remarked. The man blushed, and, as the plane made another jump, immediately grabbed Castiel’s hand again. This time Castiel did roll his eyes, but didn’t shake the hand of again.

“If you dislike flying that much, why did you go on a plane in the first place?”

“Not my choice” the other man muttered. “My dad, he lives in the other end of the country, and, well, he broke his leg couple o’ days ago, so he needs help.”

“And nobody else can do that?”

“Sammy –“ he paused and squeezed Castiel’s hand as well as his eyes shut as the plane did a violent jump, “ ‘s my lil brother, but he goes to college. And my mom died, so it’s just me.” Castiel didn’t quite know what to say to this. So instead of comforting the man he said:

“Still, it’s not very intelligent to go on a plane when you are afraid of flying. Does your father not know of your discomfort?”

“Oh, he knows. Always tells me to man up. And he’s right, isn’t he? ‘s pathetic to be afraid of flying.”

“It’s not. It is perfectly natural to be scared of being trapped in a metal cage in an enormous height in the knowledge that it’s not as safe as they make you think since there are about 30 planes crashing every year. Considering this I actually believe it’s very brave of you to still take the risk.” The man looked like he was about to cry but still managed to scow at Castiel.

“You are crap at comforting, you know that?”

“If it helps: If the plane crashes I will die. Of course, you are going to die, too, but at least in the knowledge that I face the same destiny.”

“So not helping here! What are you, pessimist of the year?”

“I believe it’s called being a realist. And I’m trying my best.” The man stared at him for a moment before his lips broke into a smile.

“I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak” Castiel replied. Dean’s hand felt warm. He decided he liked it. When Dean tried to pull away, his face heating up again Castiel didn’t let go. Dean only struggled for a few seconds before his eyes lit up.

“Hey, Cas?” He asked.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asked back while checking his clock. Five hours left. That was good. He looked back at the other man who was grinning widely.

“Wanna be my flyin’ buddy?”

“I’d like that” Castiel replied, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze.

***

When the stewardess came offering everybody a drink and her gaze fell onto the hand-holding men she frowned.

An hour later she returned, passing everyone the in the flight included meal, and saw that the man with the dark blonde, spiky hair had fallen asleep on his boyfriends shoulder. The boyfriend’s look was a mixture of annoyed, amused and happy.

“You guys are really cute together” she said with a smile. The dark-haired man frowned, said:

“We are not –“ before pausing, looking at his boyfriend. The stewardess saw his eyes fill with warmth, and she was not surprised when he answered “Thanks.”


End file.
